


[podfic] Up to the Stars Above

by reena_jenkins, venilia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Oral Storytelling, Owls, Podfic, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucy didn’t think she was a very good storyteller, but she would admit that stories stayed in her head pretty well</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Up to the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up to the Stars Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078790) by [venilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Storytelling, Owls  
 ****

**Length:**  00:29:58  
 ****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an MP3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(CoN\)%20_Up%20to%20the%20Stars%20Above_.mp3) or as a [**PODBOOK**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122982.zip) (compiled by bessyboo)


End file.
